regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 015
Recap It is evening outside the town of Bersin. Balrog Blacksteel and his hired guide, Flatfoot, are on the way to "The temple at the end of the world" aka "The Lower Rift". Flatfoot thinks it will take 10 days for a human, but 13 days for a Dwarf. On the 2nd day of the journey in the woods they spot a bear at the base of a tree. Up in the tree is a bear cub. Balrog and Flatfoot avoid the bears and continue on. On the fourth day they spot 7 centaurs. The centaurs question why Balrog & Flatfoot are in the forest. Balrog claims they are camping. Balrog bribes the centaurs with 8 blue quartz crystals for them to leave them alone. On the night of the 5th day while camping, they are attacked by 3 Bugbears. Flatfoot takes cover as Balrog fights. Balrog kills one Bugbears, and the other 2 bugbears withdrawal when they are out of spears to throw. Balrog's breaks his foot, but carrying on moving with a limp. On the 7th day a green dragon flys overhead the two hide from. On day 8 Flatfood acts what exactly is Balrog, as he hasn't eaten in 7 days and keep moving on a broken foot, and his skin is cold, Balrog says he doesn't know and is going to the Lower Rift for answers. On the 9th day, 4 bugbears step out of the forest. They are led by the same bugbear from before. Balrog casts fear on him, and the leader flees, the other bugbears follow. Balrog and Flatfoot change their path to avoid the bugbears finding them when the fear wears off. Later that same day they come across a huge bear. It charges Balrog, but Balrog hits it hard with his mace, stunning it. Balrog then slaughters the bear. On day 10 they arrives at the Lower Rift. The main hall of the temple there are rooms that go off on either side of it, but the the main hall is just this massive crack that runs through a large stone floor. The crack itself is a hundred feet long, and it splits the earth open. Some places the crack is only two feet wide, some places fifteen feet wide, it's very jagged. The stone here is not man-made, if the temple were not here, there would just be a large patch of stone in the middle of the forest. The leader of the temple, an elderly elf named Falmoris, comes to meet with Balrog. He tries to heal Balrog's broken foot, but the healing spell injures Balrog. Balrog explains his situation, and Falmoris has never heard of anything like this before. He asks Balrog to stay for some time so they can find answers, and Balrog agrees. Exp: 3500 (1750 for each class) Total Each Class: 5243 Exp Fighter levels up to level 3 HP +3 (Total 35 HP) Everyone in the order has a different theory as to what the curse is. On the second day Falmoris suggests a ritual to see if the soul has passed on or not, but the spell is typically cast on the dead, not on someone 'alive' like Balrog. The spell reveals that Balrog's soul hasn't passed on, but since he was cursed a couple of months ago, that is usually enough time for the soul to pass on. The result of the spell reveals the soul hasn't gone to Felumbra. After Balrog gives some more details for the temple archives, he leaves the temple to head back to Ferris and The Pit for more answers. Balrog heads North East towards the town of Rift Watch. 3 days into the journey Balrog comes across the remains of a broken town wagon with dead attacked people around it. There are drag marks like a second wagon was taken from this spot. Balrog follows the tracks to a cave and find an Ettin as well as 12 prisoners. Balrog casts Cause Fear on the Ettin and it flees from the cave. Balrog cuts the cage open holding the prisoners and arms 3 of them. Balrog says he'll try to tank the attacks and asks the prisoners to overbear the Ettin. The Ettin returns and smashes the overbear attempt, knocking 5 people down. The 2 living civilians flee the battle, only 4 warriors remain at Balrog's side. They managed to kill the Ettin. The group collect the treasure and haul it back to Rift Watch. Two days in, they run into a pair of manticores. 0 min into part 4. To be continued - McTacky Balrog returns to Ferris. Balrog returns to The Pit with Ferris and showed him now to make undead minions. Balrog gave Ferris 13 minions but secretly controls 1 of them. Ferris then leaves. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes